Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne
by Toraach
Summary: Syriusz ratuje Harrego. Często opisywana historia, ale najczęściej zbyt słodko. No to postaram się napisać nieco inaczej. Akcja dzieje się na rok przed listem z Hogwartu. Zapraszam.
1. Łapa

Harry biegł, tak jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Wprawdzie to porównanie jest przesadą, ale z pewnością biegnąć szybko uniknąłby bólu. Powód jak zwykle był prozaiczny. Dudley i jego banda zapragnęli oddać się swojej ulubionej rozrywce – polowaniu na Harrego.

Dziesięcioletni chłopiec myślał, że udając się dłuższą drogą do miejsca, które powinien nazywać domem, zmyli Dudleya. Niestety tym razem, któryś z prześladowców wykazał się pomyślunkiem i zasadził się w parku, a może po prostu nie zaplanowali po prostu tego, albo był to przypadek?

Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia dla obecnej sytuacji chłopca-który-myślał-że-przeżył-wypadek-samochodowy. Biegł przez zadbany park, perfekcyjny jak wszystko w Little Whinging. Jego jedyną nadzieją było to, że tłusty Dudley wkrótce się zmęczy i każe kolegom zaprzestać pogoni. Kuzyn Harrego zostawał wyraźnie w tyle, a na czole pościgu znajdował się Piers Polkiss. Tyle Harry zobaczył, gdy zerknął w tył. Niestety nie był to dobry pomysł, przez chwilę zagapienia, nie zauważył nierównej kostki chodnikowej (takie zdarzają się nawet w Little Whinging) i potknął się.

Chwila wystarczyła by Piers znalazł się przy nim. Nie zdążył jednak nawet kopnąć Harrego. Ze swej pozycji Harry zobaczył, jak z krzewów wypadł wielki czarny pies. Rzucił się w kierunku chłopców. W ciągu kolejnych sekund. Bestia zatopiła kły w nodze Piersa, a Dudziaczek i jego koledzy zamarli z przerażenia. Pies na nich zawarczał, tyle wystarczyłoby uciekli z płaczem. Harry ze strachu nie mógł wstać, tylko rejestrował obraz swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami. W tej chwili myślał, że lepsze byłoby pobicie przez bandę kuzyna, niż bycie pogryzionym przez wściekłą bestię. Ze strachem obserwował, jak pies zbliża swój wielki pysk z zakrwawionymi kłami do jego twarzy. Nawet nie widział merdającego energicznie ogona. Mimowolnie starał się, odpełznąć od zwierzęcia, którego nos prawie dotknął jego nosa. Poczuł gorący oddech na twarzy, ale nie stało się nic. Pies tylko kilka razy zawęszył, tak jakby starał się poznać zapach Harrego. Po chwili się wycofał, merdając ogonem i patrząc w oczy chłopca, odwrócił się i znikł w czeluściach parku.

W momencie gdy pies się oddalił, Harry odzyskał pełnię władzy nad swoim ciałem. Znów się odezwał instynkt przetrwania, rozwinięty przez lata bycia ofiarą przemocy fizycznej i psychicznej. W umyśle chłopca sytuacja z dzisiaj zaczęła się układać w całość, prosty ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy. Kolego Dudleya pogryziony przez psa, w chwili gdy chcieli się zabawić kosztem Harrego, czyli ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon uznają to za kolejny „dziwny wypadek", z którym Harry ma coś wspólnego i zostanie ukarany. Bicia obawiał się najmniej, był rok szkolny, a krewni nie chcieli wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Gdyby poobijany pokazał się w szkole, mogłoby to wzbudzić zainteresowanie władz. Dlatego spodziewał się „delikatnego" bicia i zamknięcia na piątek i weekend w komórce pod schodami.

Idąc powoli w stronę Privet Drive numer 4 myślał też o psie. Teraz gdy opadły emocje, zauważył pewne szczegóły, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Zwierzak był chudy, miał skołtunioną sierść i energicznie merdał ogonem patrząc na chłopca. Może to dlatego, że podobnie jak Harry był sam i nikt o niego nie dbał, dlatego poczuł jakąś więź z nim i dlatego przybył z pomocą? Szybko jednak Harry wyrzucił z głowy tą myśl. Wiedział, że takie cuda mogą być tylko w telewizji, podobnie jak nieznani krewni przybywający na ratunek, a prawdziwe życie jest brutalne i smutne. Nie oznaczało to, że Harry oglądał namiętnie telewizję. Właściwie to wcale nie przesiadywał przed ogłupiającym ekranem. Po prostu słyszał co ogląda jego tzw. „rodzina" gdy był zamknięty w swojej komórce lub wykonywał obowiązki domowe.

Pierwsze chwili po powrocie ze szkoły nie były najgorsze. Rzucił swój sfatygowany plecak do komórki, przebrał się w jeszcze gorsze łachy niż te, które nosił do szkoły. Nawet ciotka Petunia wiedziała, że trzeba zachowywać choć najmniejsze pozory i ubrania Harrego do szkoły były w nieco lepszym stanie niż te na co dzień. Stawił się potulnie przed obliczem ciotki, by dostać listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Oczywiście jak zwykle była ona na tyle długa, że praktycznie niemożliwa do wykonania. Petunia doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale nie mogła sobie darować satysfakcji by mieć jeszcze jeden powód, do skrzyczenia Harrego.

Wszystko to jednak było ciszą przed burzą. Zziajany, spocony, przestraszony i łkający Dudley w końcu dotarł na Privet Drive numer 4. Harry nie widział tego, sprzątał wtedy łazienkę na piętrze, ale nawet wtedy nic nie zapowiadało dla niego późniejszych wydarzeń. Petunia na kanapie w salonie przytulała, wystraszonego Dudziadzka, szepcąc przy tym mu do ucha, słowa ociekające wręcz cukrem. W końcu do domu z pracy wrócił Vernorn.

Harry domyślił się co go czeka gdy tylko usłyszał, jego ryk. Potulnie z podkulonym ogonem udał się na dół. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że dostanie najbardziej tęgie lanie w tym roku. Nie tylko od samego wuja, ciotka także się przyłączyła.

Spędził kolejne półtora tygodnia zamknięty w komórce. Ciągle przed oczami mając wykrzywione z nienawiści, okropne twarze Vernona i Petunii, a uszach dźwięczały mu ich krzyki, że z wybiją mu z głowy dziwactwa, a także że mógł zabić ich ukochanego Dudziaczka. Harry pomyślał, że jednak lepiej by czarny pies nigdy się nie pokazał, a cudowne zwierzęta niech lepiej pozostaną w telewizji.

* * *

Łapa ukrywał się przez resztę dnia. Domyślił się, że mugolski odpowiednik biura aurorów będzie poinformowany, o wściekłym psie gryzącym dzieci w parku. Szczerze mówiąc, za to co próbowali zrobić Harremu miał ochotę zagryźć ich wszystkich. Jeszcze tego wieczora po zmierzchu miał zamiar udać się tropem chłopca. Psi węch pomoże mu w tym. Zapach będzie wystarczająco silny by zaprowadzić Syriusza prosto pod drzwi.

Bardziej dla niego niepokojące było to jak prezentował się Harry. Znalezienie w go w Little Whinging było dozą przypadku. Po prostu udał się tutaj jako do pierwszej lokalizacji, co do których miał przypuszczenia. Pamiętał, że żyje tutaj siostra Lily, nie spodziewał się jednak by Dumbledore tutaj zostawił Harrego. Wśród znajomych Potterów dość powszechna była wiedza, że obie siostry się nie znoszą. Nie mniej dla Syriusza to miejsce mogło być pewnym treningiem. Dostanie się do Hogwartu czy rezydencji Longbottomów z pewnością byłoby trudniejsze. Mugolskie miasteczko oferowało po prostu pewnego rodzaju plac treningowy, no i było blisko Londynu.

Nie wiedząc gdzie mieszka siostra Lily, Syriusz udał się o poranku pod szkołę, którą obserwował z pewnego oddalenia ukryty pod żywopłotem. Słusznie przypuszczał, że Harry będzie musiał chodzić do mugolskiej szkoły. Poznał go od razu, wyglądał jak młoda kopia Jamesa. Potem w parku, gdy podążając za Harrym uratował go z rąk oprawców, gdy mógł się z bliska przyjrzeć chrześniakowi, zdziwieniu nie było końca. Wszystko było na opak jak sobie wyobrażał.

Chłopiec mimo podobnych rysów, włosów, a nawet kształtu okularów był zaprzeczeniem tego jaki był jego ojciec. Gdy James roztaczał wokół siebie aurę pewności siebie, zawsze w najlepszych ciuchach i był liderem własnej grupy (nieskromnie Łapa przyznawał, że na spółkę z nim). To nad Harrym się znęcano, bał się własnego cienia, chodził w przydużych szmatach, a jego okulary były posklejane taśmą, a pachniał kurzem, strachem, pająkami (to przeraziło Syriusz, bo nie rozumiał jak człowiek, może pachnieć pająkami), potem, stęchlizną i mugolskimi środkami czystości, których to zapach był najprzyjemniejszy z tej mieszanki.

Na myśl co Dumbledore zrobił z jego chrześniakiem, Łapa miał ochotę wyć. Dlaczego podrzucił go w to miejsce? Sądząc po tym jak prezentował się Harry, siostra Lily musiała być biedna, a od kiepskiej sytuacji ekonomicznej to już tylko krok do bycia ofiarą szkolnych prześladowców. Syriusz doskonale o tym wiedział, w końcu dla niego samego jedną z najlepszych rozrywek w szkole było znęcanie się nad Snape'm. Przecież Albus powinien powierzyć Harrego, Frankowi i Alice Longbottomom, albo chociaż Andromedzie Tonks.

Niewesołe myśli gościły w głowie Łapy, gdy truchtał z nosem przy ziemi w stronę Privet Drive nr 4. W psiej postaci nie poczuł magicznych barier, które Dumbledore roztoczył nad okolicą. Może gdyby mniej myślał o chrześniaku, a większą uwagę poświęcał otoczeniu, to by zauważył, że lekko zjeżyła się mu sierść na grzbiecie w chwili przejścia przez bariery.

Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy dotarł prawie pod drzwi okazałego domu, typowego dla tej okolicy. Zadbany ogródek, samochód na podjeździe sprawiał wrażenie auta dobrej klasy, a na dodatek czuł też wyraźnie zapach najgrubszego ze szkolnych prześladowców. Zupełnie jakby on tutaj mieszkał. Nie mógł rozwikłać tej zagadki, dlaczego Harry prezentował się tak marnie, mieszkając w tym miejscu. Tym bardziej, że zauważył tabliczkę z nazwiskiem mieszkańców: Vernon i Petunia Dursley, a siostra Lily miała na imię Petunia. Jednak już wcześniej podjął decyzję, że wpierw musi zdobyć różdżkę. Wtedy dopiero pośpieszy chrześniakowi na ratunek. Na dodatek nie mógł zapomnieć smaku ludzkiej krwi w swym psim pysku...


	2. Marks & Spencer

Dedalus Diggle pogwizdując, szedł do swojego domku. Miejscowi mugole już lata temu przyzwyczaili się do ekstrawagancko ubranego niskiego starca. Skręcił w ostatni wąski zaułek między dwoma żywopłotami. Nie zauważył śledzącego go psa. Po chwili poczuł uderzenie w plecy i znalazł się na ziemi, przygnieciony ciężarem zwierzaka.

Łapa błyskawicznie transformował się w człowieka. Szybki cios w głowę i Dedalus stracił przytomność. Obszukał szatę starego czarodzieja, znalazł i zabrał mu różdżkę. Gdy po raz pierwszy dotknął czarodziejskiego kawałka drewna, poczuł mrowienie, a potem falę energii, tak jakby gotująca się w nim magia znalazła swe ujście, kanał by mogła znów ukazać światu swą potęgę. Przyjrzał się niej, stosunkowo krótka, rdzenia nie potrafił rozpoznać, zresztą nigdy zbytnio nie interesował się różdżkarstwem. Był tak podekscytowany, że zapomniał o tym, że jego ofiara mogła mieć przy sobie i inne przydatne przedmioty.

Teraz nadeszła ta chwila. Rzucenie pierwszego od prawie dekady zaklęcia. Wstał. Skierował różdżkę na Dedalusa i wychrypiał „stupefy". Cienki czerwony strumień światłą wyskoczył z różdżki i uderzył starego czarodzieja. Syriusz ogarnęła euforia. Znów po latach był czarodziejem, miał różdżkę i mógł rzucać czary. Mógł powiedzieć, że odzyskał siebie, swoją tożsamość. Teraz będzie się mógł wreszcie ogarnąć i uratować Harrego. Choć to pierwsze chwilowo jest ważniejsze. By skutecznie pomóc Harremu musiał odzyskać jeszcze więcej sił. Przyglądając się ogłuszonemu zaklęciem starcowi, Syriusz z przekąsem się uśmiechnął. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore wziął Dedalusa i jemu podobnych idiotów do Zakonu Feniksa.

Włócząc się po ulicach miasteczka rozważał sposoby zdobycia mugolskich ubrań i pierwszego porządnego posiłku od 9 lat. W tej chwili sprawa jedzenia miała najwyższy priorytet. Odkąd wyszedł na brzeg Morza Północnego dwa tygodnie temu, jadł najbardziej plugawe rzeczy. Wcześniej nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że może upaść aż tak nisko. Wyżerał odpadki ze śmietników, a nawet zagryzł i zjadł dwa koty. Swoją drogą były ohydne, kościste i sierściste, musiał zjadać potem trawę by przeczyścić układ pokarmowy z resztek włosów. Brzydził się tylko zjadania szczurów, co nie znaczy, że ich nie zagryzał, a nie miał bardziej znienawidzonego zwierzęcia.

No i oczywiście musiał się umyć, ale teraz mając różdżkę nie będzie to problemem. Oczyszczenia swego brudnego ciała będzie mógł dokonać choćby w wannie transfigurowanej z czegokolwiek metalowego, a wodę wyczaruje i podgrzeje czarami. Czary związane z wodą nie wymagały wiele energii i były proste, transfiguracja czegoś w wannę była o wiele trudniejsza.

/X/

Obłożył sklep i siebie wszystkimi sobie znanymi zaklęciami uniemożliwiającymi wykrycie. Wiedział, że musiał to zrobić subtelnie i delikatnie, a osłabiony organizm nie mogący rzucać potężnych zaklęć, przyszedł mu z pomocą. Także ministerstwo nie mogło wykryć zaklęć rzuconych w nocy w środku mugolskiego Londynu. Mugoli obawiał się mniej, niemniej wolał w spokoju ukraść ubrania niż wdać się w konfrontację z nimi.

Stał więc w przymierzalni jednego ze sklepów sieci Marks & Spencer i patrzył na swe odbicie w lustrze. Już wyrzucił więzienne pasiaki i ubrał się w mugolskie ubrania w stylu smart casual, które niegdyś preferował. Efekt nie był zadowalający i Syriusz o tym wiedział. Wymizerowana twarz, zapadnięte oczy, długiego włosy i broda. Dobrze chociaż, że zdołał się umyć. Ubrania wisiały na wymizerowanym ciele. W pasku do spodni musiał zrobić nowe dziurki. Zaśmiał się w duchu, bo wyglądał prawie jak Harry w za dużym ubraniu. Gdyby był niski, mógłby wziąć rozmiar S, ale z jego wzrostem 180cm nawet najszczuplejsze rozmiary wisiały jak na strachu na wróble, ale to można będzie załatwić transfiguracją.

Podniósł różdżkę. Kilka zaklęć później, jego włosy i broda były krótko. Wyglądał już nieco lepiej, niestety wciąż brakowało nadal kilkunastu kilogramów, aby przypominał siebie z dawnych lat. Obrócił się, wygładził marynarkę, spróbował jednego z dawnych syriuszowych uśmiechów, próba nie była dobra, lata w Azkabanie zrobiły swoje. Skwitował z ponurym uśmiechem, że teraz raczej nie ma szans być takim łamaczem serc niewieścich jakim był w Hogwarcie.

Teraz gdy miał już ubrania, to pora poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Pamiętał, że w sklepach Marks & Spencer są działy delikatesowe, a jego znalezienie nie będzie już raczej trudne. Potem w planach miał ukraść na mieście mugolskie pieniądze, by móc sobie już normalnie kupować jedzenie, a może nawet pójść do jakieś knajpy. Harry będzie miał więcej korzyści jeśli Syriusz będzie w lepszej formie.

/X/

Stała z rodzicami w kolejce do kasy w Tesco. Znudzona przyglądała się ludziom. Wyjątkowo chudy mężczyzna w kolejce do sąsiedniej kasy przykuł jej wzrok. Hermiona usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie widziała tą twarz. To, że stał do niej zwrócony profilem, nie pomagało. W końcu gdy mężczyzna zapłacił i pakował zakupy do torby, na które jak Hermiona zauważyła, składało się głównie surowe mięso i karma dla psów, odwrócił się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Dziewczyna aż skuliła się w sobie pod tym świdrującym spojrzeniem pustych szarych oczu. Wszystko trwało trzy może cztery sekundy, nim mężczyzna odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Przypomniała sobie, gdzie widziała tą twarz. W Timesie dwa tygodnie temu był artykuł o zbiegłym z więzienia masowym mordercy i terroryście z IRA. Oprócz zdjęcia były tam także zamieszczone rysunki jak on mógł wyglądać z różnymi wariantami fryzury i zarostu. Mężczyzna z kolejki wyglądał prawie jak wyjęty z obrazka.

W drodze do domu była cicha i nie zdradziła rodzicom nic ze swoich podejrzeń. Udawała, że czyta książkę, ale nie mogła się skupić. Ciągle myślała o tym kim był tajemniczy mężczyzna. Postanowiła, że po powrocie do domu znajdzie gazetę z tym artykułem i zadzwoni na podany tam specjalny numer telefonu.

/X/

Poczuł, że ktoś przygląda mu się mimo czarów zmylających, które uniemożliwiały zobaczenie go mugolom, ale nie działały na użytkowników magii. Syriusz odwrócił się, spojrzał w czekoladowe oczy dziewczyny z szopą gęstych włosów i wielkimi przednimi zębami, jeszcze zbyt młodej by chodzić do Hogwartu.. Odruchowo zaczął sięgać ręką do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale zrozumiał w ułamku sekundy, że dziewczynka jest mugolaczką, a jej rodzice stojący obok, nawet go nie zauważyli. Miał szczęście, bo ostatnim co by chciał zrobić, to wdanie się w starcie z czarodziejami i dodanie kolejnej pozycji do listy zarzutów, ciążących na nim w magicznym świecie. No cóż powodzenia dziewczyno za rok czy dwa, gdy dostaniesz list z Hogwartu, pomyślał. Wziął zakupy i wyszedł ze sklepu, po chwili zapominając o tym wydarzeniu.

/X/

W Biurze Aurorów nie mogli wyjść z podziwu dla rezolutnej dziewczynki. Mieli oczywiście nasłuch na wszystkie mugolskie instytucje, które mogły być zainteresowane Syriuszem Blackiem. Do tej pory przechwycili informacje o fałszywych alarmach, mugolskie odpowiedniki takich samych jakie dostawali od wystraszonych czarownic i czarodziejów. Tym razem słuchając nagrania, gdzie dziewczynka przekonała, że nie robi żartu, podała dokładny rysopis i miejsce, w którym widziała poszukiwanego, wreszcie mieli jakiś trop. Black był w Londynie, niestety znalezienie go w kilkunastomilionowej metropolii nie będzie łatwe.

Czekając w kolejce do kominka w siedzibie Biura Aurorów, Alastor Moody powiedział do Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

\- Szkoda, że ta mugolka nie jest magicznym dzieckiem, bo z taką inteligencją mogłaby zostać wspaniałą czarownicą.

\- Zawsze jest cień szansy, że jednak dostanie list do Hogwartu - odpowiedział Kingsley, nim wziął garść proszku fiuu.

/X/

Łapa nawet nie zauważył trwających w Londynie równoległych poszukiwań przez aurorów i mugolską policję. Spędził prawie tydzień, przebywając głównie pod postacią psa na obrzeżach Londynu, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do Little Whinging. Ukrywanie się pod postacią psiaka było dużo łatwiejsze niż jako człowiek. Ot choćby dlatego, że spać mógł praktycznie wszędzie, a jeść surowe mięso, które w przeciwieństwie do suchej karmy posmakowało.


	3. Niespodzianka

Prawa autorskie należą do tych, do których należą, blebleble.

/X/

Psi mocz obficie zrosił frontowe drzwi domu Dursleyów. Łapa zrobił to, bo po prostu był zły. Na siebie, na Dumbledora, na Dursleyów. Dzisiaj miał być ten dzień, gdy wreszcie odzyska Harrego, ale sprawy się skomplikowały. I to jeszcze jak!

Zaczęło się od razu z grubej rury, na samym początku tej niedzieli.

Na wschodzie niebo się dopiero różowiło pod dotknięciem Iris Różanopalcej, gdy czarny pies dreptał chodnikiem wzdłuż Privet Drive. I poczuł jak na grzbiecie zjeżyła się mu delikatnie sierść. To magia, przekroczył przez magiczne bariery. Dla Syriusza było jasne, że musiał je postawić Dumbledore, bo z całą pewnością rodzina siostry Petunii to byli mugole najgorszego sortu. Skoro stary czarodziej stworzył te bariery, to Harry tutaj mieszkał, bo nie widział innego powodu dla magicznej ochrony nad tą okolicą, no bo chyba nie ukryto tutaj kamienia filozoficznego. Syriusz zaśmiał się ze swojego konceptu. Pomyślał, że warto by go zapamiętać, kamień filozoficzny w mugolskim miasteczku, dobre sobie.

Przez kolejne pięć minut przechodził przez bariery w te i we wte, by poznać ich naturę. Niestety psia forma nie pozwalała mu korzystać z różdżki, a bez jej użycia mógł jedynie dowiedzieć się najprostszych rzeczy. Wolał nie zmieniać formy, bo bariery mogłyby wykryć czar transmutacji animagicznej, ale nie miał co do tego pewności. Jedno z zaklęć ochronnych, było prostym alarmem, który wykrywał zaklęcia rzucone w obrębie chronionego terenu. Oczywiście chodziło o czary klasyczne, rzucane za pomocą różdżki, animagia była czymś innym. Jednak większość z ochronnych uroków rzuconych na posesję, było Syriuszowi nieznanych. Mogły one mieć działanie zarówno pasywne jak i aktywne. Dlatego także wolał nie przekroczyć barier w ludzkiej postaci, zakładał, że jedna z nich może uniemożliwiać czarodziejom wstęp na chroniony teren. Wolał przecenić, niż nie docenić Dumbledora. Stary list nie byłby sobą gdyby zadowolił się tylko najprostszymi czarami bez kilku asów w rękawie.

Tylko na brodę Merlina, dlaczego nie zauważył ochronnej magii gdy był tu wcześniej? Łamał sobie głowę. Chyba dla tego, że wtedy był tak przejęty spotkaniem Harrego w parku, że trudno było czemukolwiek przebić się do jego świadomości.

W końcu pozostawił za sobą problem barier magicznych i ruszył na zwiad posesji. Łapa miał czujny nos, nie wyczuł śladów Harrego młodszych niż tydzień. Co się mogło stać? Gdzie się podział chłopiec? Może wyjechali? Ale przecież dom nie był opuszczony, psi nos wyraźnie wyczuwał świeże tropy mieszkańców, w tym grubego dzieciaka, tylko nie było ani śladu Harrego.

Sfrustrowany Łapa nawet stanął na zadnich łapach i zajrzał przez okno do salonu, oczywiście o tak wczesnej porze w niedzielny poranek nie mógł nikogo zobaczyć. Nawet zapuścił się na tyły posesji, w kuchni o tej porze także pusto. W końcu sfrustrowany postanowił zostawić im nieprzyjemną niespodziankę pod drzwiami.

Po zostawieniu niespodzianki płynnej, nastał czas na tą bardziej przykrą w postaci stałej. Po wszystkim czarny pies udał się na obrzeża Little Whinging, gdzie miał spędzić resztą niedzieli, a na poniedziałek zaplanował wartę pod szkołą.

/X/

W drugą niedzielę po otrzymaniu kary i spędzeniu dziesięciu dni w komórce pod schodami, Harremu pozwolono wreszcie wyjść. Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że przesiedział cały czas zamknięty. Nawet Petunia i Vernon mieli świadomość, że trzeba dozwolić mu korzystanie z toalety, bo inaczej by śmierdziało w domu. Tylko Dudley był głupi i zaczął krzyczeć, że dziwoląg jest na wolności, gdy tylko ciotka wypuszczała Harrego do łazienki na pięć minut. Harry nie liczył także porannego sprzątnięcia psiej kupy z wycieraczki i wytarcia śladów psiego moczu z drzwi, pracy na tyle brudnej i niewdzięcznej, że ciotka Petunia pomstująca na bezdomne psy nie miała zamiaru sama zrobić.. Jeden telefon do szkoły o chorobie załatwił sprawę, tak na wszelki wypadek by nikogo nie zainteresowało, dlaczego chłopca nie było tyle czasu w szkole. Potter miał opinię jak najgorszą, nieomalże młodocianego kryminalisty, choć zupełnie nie dawał ku temu powodów.

Pierwsze chwile na wolności i już został zagoniony do zmywania naczyń, które zostały po niedzielnym obiedzie, a było ich sporo. Petunia nagotowała mnóstwo jedzenia by jej otyły syn i mąż mogli się najeść. Dla Harrego oczywiście nie zostało nic, tylko fura naczyń do pozmywania i może jakieś odpadki w śmietniku, ale jeszcze tak nisko nie upadł by tam sięgać. Choć lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, Dursleyowie jeszcze nie znęcali się nad nim na tyle, by głód zmusił go do tego.

/X/

Rozpoznanie szkoły było dla Syriusza owocne. Domyślał się, że pojawienie się wielkiego czarnego psa, który pogryzł dziecko niewiele ponad tydzień temu wzbudziłoby panikę, dlatego obserwował z daleka. W każdym razie zobaczył Harrego. Lecz po szkole nie ruszył od razu jego śladem, wolał ukryć się w zaroślach w parku, choć jak na gust Łapy, zarośla były za mało gęste, a za bardzo ozdobne.

Zaczekał do wieczora, nim podjął trop. Dopóki pozostawał w psim ciele, nie przejmował się ochronnymi zaklęciami. Wiedział, że jako pies będzie mógł co najwyżej wejść do domu i pogryźć Durslejów, oblizał się na myśl o gryzieniu. Potem będzie musiał zaryzykować i w ciągu kilku minut wyciągnąć z domu Harrego i aportować się jak najdalej. Zaś tego mógł dokonać tylko jako Syriusz Black, a nie jako Łapa.

Z poprzedniego zwiadu stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie się wślizgnąć do ogrodu na tyłach domu. Łapą otwarł niską furtkę i błyskawicznie by nikt go nie zobaczył przez okno przebiegł między dom, a garaż, tam gdzie była furtka prowadząca do ogrodu. Z tej strony dom nie miał okien, nie musiał się kryć. W pełnym biegu przeskoczył przez furtkę, w ciągu ostatnich dni jego psie ciało nabrało sporo sił, a odzyskiwało swoje możliwości dużo szybciej niż człowiek. No cóż psy z natury są dzielnymi i twardymi zwierzakami.

/X/

Dla Harrego pierwszy dzień szkoły po tygodniowej karze w komórce był typowy. Próbował po prostu przeżyć. Wydawało się, że banda Dudleya szczególnie stęskniła się za nim. Teraz wieczorem wyrywał chwasty, ciotka pozwoliła mu zjeść resztki z obiadu i zagoniła do roboty. Wyrywając chwasty oczyma duszy widział, że miały one twarz Vernona, Petunii i Dudleya. Jakby chciał pozbyć się ich, żeby tak zginęli oni podobnie jak jego rodzice w wypadku samochodowym, albo w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Sto razy by wolałby być w domu dziecka niż u swojej tak zwanej rodziny, a może nawet ktoś normalny by go adoptował. Choć te myśli zabijał w sobie. Lepiej nie marzyć, bo później przychodzi tylko rozczarowanie. Tylko w filmach cudownie odnaleziony krewny, może uratować biednego sierotę.

Owszem leżąc bez ruchu w komórce, często nawet nie mogąc włączyć światła, bo ciotka i wuj krzyczeli o marnowaniu prądu, uciekał w świat wyobraźni. Nie marzył jednak o ratunku dla siebie czy podobnych sprawach, ale o jakiś dziwnych krainach ze smokami, latającymi motorami i tym podobnymi cudami. Była to jego tajemnica. Musiał się wystrzegać by nie palnąć czegoś przy wujostwie, bo jeśli nie to od razu mógł się spodziewać wyzwisk, bicia i zamknięcia w komórce pod schodami. Dudley mógł paplać o transformersach, ale Harry nie miał żadnych praw.

Tego wieczora musiał pracować do zachodu słońca. Być może potem ciotka nie wyznaczy mu żadnych nowych obowiązków i będzie mógł odrobić lekcje, a miał spore zaległości z powodu swojej nieobecności w szkole. Wprawdzie nie widział zbytniego sensu w odrabianiu lekcji, jego oceny nikogo nie obchodziły, o ile nie były lepsze od ocen Dudleya, a z klasy do klasy w brytyjskiej szkole mógł zdać każdy, nawet nieznający angielskiego mały pakistańczyk. Jednak Harry odczuwał wewnętrzną potrzebę nauki, której przyczyn sam nie mógł wyjaśnić. Po prostu tak miał.

Odwrócił się by zanieść kosz pełny chwastów na kompostownik i wtedy to się stało. Z przejścia między domem, a garażem wypadł ten sam czarny pies, który pogryzł Piersa Polkissa w parku. Harry nawet nie zdążył się wystraszyć, nim pies przemienił się w człowieka. Chudego wysokiego człowieka, z patykiem w ręku. Harry przestraszony nawet nie zauważył, że mężczyzna skierował patyk na siebie i jego przyszerokie ubrania stały się idealnie dopasowane. Chłopiec jednak tego nie zauważył, jak skamieniały wpatrywał się w twarz człowieka-który-był-psem.

\- Witaj Harry – powiedział mężczyzna – przybyłem po ciebie.

/X/

Syriusz Black przeklinał w duchu swoją głupotę. Po tylu latach w Azkabanie utracił nawet zdolność wysławiania się. Kiedyś potrafił najgłupszą rzecz w piękne słowa ubrać, każdą dziewczynę w Hogwarcie omotać, przekonać kamienie do swych racji, a teraz nic. Jedyne co zdołał wykrztusić chrześniakowi to tekst niczym z operetki: „przybyłem po ciebie". Nic dziwnego, że dzieciak omdlał, zobaczenie transformacji z psa w człowieka pewnie było dla niego zbyt wiele. Syriusz pokręcił głową i skierował różdżkę na Harrego i wyszeptał „rennervate", a potem „silencio", ot tak by nie alarmować mugoli, gdyby chłopiec zaczął krzyczeć ze strachu.

\- Harry, cicho nic nie mów.

Obserwował chłopca, który nerwowo łapał powietrze. Znalazł się w kropce, a przecież mógł wcześniej zaplanować, przemyśleć, ale oczywiście gryfindorska brawura, albo raczej bezmyślność. Przez kilka chwil milczał nim zaczął mówić, nie zdejmując z chłopca zaklęcia. Musi po prostu być szczery, już od dawna zakładał, że Harry nic nie wie o magii, a to jeszcze utrudni wyjaśnienie.

\- Jestem czarodziejem, tak jak Twoi rodzice, nazywam się Syriusz i przyszedłem by ciebie stąd zabrać. To tak krótko. Jak masz pytania to zadaj je teraz – mówił szybko, jak z karabinu maszynowego. - Finite incantatem.

\- Nieeee ma mmm maaagii, aa moi rorodzice to to papatologia spospołeczna i pijajacy bybyli – wyjąkał, kulący się z przerażenie chłopiec.

W Syriuszu Blacu gniew na Dumbledora, na Dursleyów, na Voldemorta, na Petera Petigreve i na cały świat rozgorzał jeszcze większym płomieniem, tak jakby ktoś dolał benzyny do ognia. Miał ochotę rozszarpać, zagryźć, zamordować tych, którzy nie dali Harremu nawet poznać własnych korzeni. Ale najbardziej w tej chwili nienawidził siebie, za swój pomysł by ten przeklęty szczur został strażnikiem tajemnicy.

\- Często widujesz, jak pies zmienia się w człowieka? - spytał ostro. Może za ostro sądząc po tym jak chłopiec zadrżał i jeszcze bardziej się skulił. - Harry, pamiętasz coś nim trafiłeś tutaj? Coś niezwykłego?

\- Zielone światło i latający motocykl śnią się czasem. - Zawahał się nim odpowiedział, ale już nie jąkał się tak.

\- To był mój motocykl, on naprawdę latał. - Jakie to wszystko jest popieprzone, myślał Syriusz. Na dodatek ma mało czasu, magiczne bariery i czary ochronne musiały już go wykryć. Trzeba działać szybko. - Wstawaj, idę się rozmówić z twoją ciotką – wypluł to słowo – a ty do swojego pokoju po rzeczy.

\- Nie mam pokoju. – Harremu było już wszystko jedno i czy zdradzi jedną z tajemni, o których nie mógł nigdy wspomnieć. – Śpię w komórce pod schodami i nie dają jeść, a jak zrobię coś dziwnego, to mnie biją i zamykają.

Syriusz się skrzywił. Podłość tych ludzi zdawała się nie mieć granic. Właśnie w tym momencie pękła ostatnia bariera, a Syriusz Black zwany Łapą, jeden z Huncwotów, wyklęty z własnej rodziny przez matkę, zdrajca krwi, przyjaciel szlam, zrozumiał. Pierwszy raz w życiu zrozumiał, to dlaczego czystokrwiści nienawidzili mugoli.

/X/

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie. Feniks Fawkes zmęczony drzemał na grzędzie. Przez dwa dni musiał odbywać gody z Pazłotką, samicą feniksa należącą do Hesperydy Blishwick. Samice feniksów nie były zbyt chętne do rozmnażania, a że w ogóle tych magicznych ptaków było mało, to każdą szansę trzeba było wykorzystać. Dlatego w tym wypadku padło na Fawkesa, by został reproduktorem. Zwyczaje godowe feniksów były bardzo wyczerpujące. Dlatego teraz najchętniej by się spalił, a zaraz potem odrodził. Na dodatek jedno ze srebrnych magicznych instrumentów zaczęło się głośno obracać i migać kolorami. Fawkes otworzył jedno oko i rozczarowany pokręcił głową, nawet wyspać się w spokoju nie może, bo jedna z zabawek Dumbledora wariuje. Choć nie było to aż na tyle dokuczliwie by nie mógł spać i musiał polecieć do Albusa z prośbą o wyłączenie tego sprzętu. Feniks uznał, że nie ma co się przejmować i niech się czarodziej dalej bawi na imieninach profesor Sprout, a sam w tym czasie wróci do drzemki.

/X/

Harremu wszystko było jedno, nic go w życiu nie interesowało. Ani jakie będzie miał oceny w szkole, ani co będzie robił jutro, ani co będzie robił pojutrze, ani gdzie pójdzie, lub nie pójdzie. Nie zależało mu na niczym. Większość zdarzeń w swoim życiu przyjmował z obojętnością, ważne było tylko by nie bili go, nie zamykali na kilka dni w komórce i dali cokolwiek do jedzenia oraz by w szkole nie dostawał zbyt mocno, choć gdy już banda Dudleya go dopadła, wiedział, że trzeba przyjmować ciosy z pokorą. Gdy tylko mógł to uciekał w świat fantazji.

Dlatego teraz gdy dziwny obcy mężczyzna, który wcześniej był psem, zaczął mówić o czarach, jego rodzicach i ratowaniu go od wuja i ciotki, na początku się wystraszył. Tylko po chwili obojętność zwyciężyła, nad wszystkim. Nawet nad jego zwykłym strachem przed Dursleyami. Pierwszy raz w życiu powiedział o komórce pod schodami i tym jak go traktują. Teraz Vernon może nawet go zabić czy pobić tak jak nigdy, dla Harrego nie miało to znaczenia. Gdzieś w głębi ducha się nawet ucieszył na myśl, że tego by nie mogli ukryć i Durslejowie poszliby do więzienia.

Nie można powiedzieć, że zaufał Syriuszowi, po prostu chłopcu nie zależało, na tym co stanie się później. Teraz po prowadził go do kuchennych drzwi wychodzących do ogrodu. Mieli w szczęście, że Petunii nie było w kuchni, ani nie obserwowała ogrodu z piętra, ale robiła porządni w swojej sypialni, która była od frontu, a nie od ogrodu.

\- Wuj ogląda wiadomości w salonie, a ciotka i Dudley są na górze – wyjaśnił mężczyźnie, który z zaciętą miną rozglądał po kuchni.

\- Zawołaj ich do salonu, chcę mieć naraz ich na widelcu.

\- To, salon to drugie drzwi po prawej. Słychać telewizor z nich. -Po chwili się zawahał i dodał. - Tylko lepiej zostań tutaj, by nie zobaczyli jak będą schodzić.

\- Nie zobaczą, tak samo nie usłyszą. Nie zauważyłeś, że rozmawiamy normalnie, a nie szeptem? - Syriusz uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające, a teraz rzucę takie, żeby mnie oni nie mogli zobaczyć przez chwilę, ale ty będziesz mógł mnie widzieć cały czas.

Harry skinął głową i z duszą na ramieniu poszedł na piętro zawołać Petunię i Dudleya.


	4. Crucio!

/X/

Od przeszło tygodnia Hermiona Jean Granger oglądała telewizję. Jej rodzice uznali to za niepokojące. Nigdy wcześniej ich grzeczna, kochająca książki córka nie poświęcała żadnej uwagi ogłupiającemu pudełku. Jednak szybko się zorientowali, że nie ma powodów do obaw. Okazało się, że Hermiona jest zainteresowana tylko programami informacyjnymi i publicystycznymi, a wszystko zajmuje jej około czterdziestu minut dziennie. Dodatkowo sama wyjaśniła, że to dla lepszego zorientowania się w tym jak wygląda świat, ale to tak tylko przez tydzień albo dwa, dodała by uspokoić rodziców. Jej mama westchnęła, dobrze, że jej córka jednak zainteresowała się tym tematem, a nie np. tym co piszą w tabloidach.

Śledziła z uwagą programy informacyjne, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o polowaniu na groźnego terrorystę zbiegłego z więzienia. Ciągle jednak nic nowego. W końcu w wieczornym wydaniu wiadomości BBC podano informację o zeszłotygodniowej nieudanej obławie policji i służb specjalnych na Syriusza Blacka. Sprawę starano się utrzymać w tajemnicy, ale oczywiście jak zwykle żadna tajemnica nie mogła w końcu nie wycieknąć z dziurawego jak sito MI5.

Dziewczyna była rozczarowana, że nie udało się złapać groźnego terrorysty. Po cichu miała nadzieję, że jej telefon do czegoś się przyda i pomoże władzom. Dla Hermiony najważniejsze było bowiem przestrzeganie reguł.

Kończąc jeść jabłko (Dudley by przed telewizorem jadł chipsy, ale rodzice Hermiony zabraniali jej jedzenia słodyczy i śmieciowego jedzenia, a dziewczyna i tak kochała jeść owoce), Hermiona przełączyła na kolejny kanał. Tam w programie publicystycznym polityk Partii Pracy, o wyglądzie typowego obrońcy klasy robotniczej, czyli wielka nalana gęba, ociekająca tłuszczem. Perorował o nieudolności gabinetu Margaret Thatcher w walce z północnoirlandzkim terroryzmem, czego najnowszym przykładem był ciągle umykający służbom Syriusz Black.

Miała tego już dość. Wyłączyła telewizor i poszła do swojego pokoju poczytać „Hobbita".

/X/

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie w Little Whinging. Czarodziej otoczony urokami mylącymi, stanął przy wejściu do salonu, spojrzał na znajdujące się naprzeciw schody na piętro. Już zaraz powinien pojawić się na nich Harry wraz z ciotką i Dudley'em. Syriusz rzucił okiem na wnętrze salonu, z którego słyszał włączony odbiornik. Na fotelu siedział otyły mężczyzna - wuj Harry'ego i oglądał telewizję, okazjonalnie mrucząc coś do siebie. Z pewnym zadowoleniem Syriusz rozpoznał na ekranie odbiornika swoją twarz, mówili o nim, to musiał być program informacyjny. Dziedzic fortuny Blacków w przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziejów miał pewne pojęcie o kulturze mugolskiej i wiedział co to telewizja.

\- Irlandczyków, papistów i psów, wszystkich bym wystrzelał – wymruczał ze złością Vernon.

Żeby tobie się nic nie stało, wieprzu, jadowicie pomyślał Syriusz. Nie wiedział, co to lub kto to są papiści, do Irladczyków nic nie miał, ale psy darzył ogromną sympatią.

Na dźwięk pędzącego stada słoni odwrócił się w stronę schodów. Teraz mógł podziwiać, poruszającą się zadziwiająco szybko jak na swą masę górę tłuszczu zwaną Dudley'em Dursley'em. Już sam jego widok wzbudził w czarodzieju obrzydzenie. Aż korciło go by użyć ulubionego zaklęcia kuzynki Bellatrix, o którym tyle ona bełkotała w Azkabanie, a Syriusz z braku innego towarzystwa słuchał. Niegdyś preferowałby innego rodzaju towarzystwo Belli w innych okolicznościach, ale w lochach był wdzięczny i za to, że miał przynajmniej kogo słuchać.

Nie powiedział o tym nawet Jamesowi, ale kuzynka Bellatrix była największym obiektem erotycznych fascynacji nastoletniego Syriusza. Widywał ją na rodzinnych przyjęciach i innych uroczystościach. Nastoletniego chłopca fascynowały jej burza czarnych loków, śmiałość w ukazywaniu „zalet", gorsety, tej jej mroczny styl i ognisty temperament. Już wtedy Syriusz nie lubił swej ślizgońskiej rodziny, ale Bella go pociągała. W stosunku do Narcyzy nie miał nigdy takich odczuć. Ona wydawała się mu zawsze taka zimna i poprawna, elegancka i nudna. Na Andromedę nigdy zaś w ten sposób nie patrzył, jeszcze był młody gdy ona uciekła z mugolakiem, a potem po ucieczce z domu gdy nawiązał z nią kontakty, to już nie był chłopcem fascynującym się kuzynkami.

Po spasionym dzieciaku ze schodów dostojnie zeszła Petunia Dursley. Czarodziej poznał ją od razu, owszem postarzała się, ale nadal miała tą samą końską twarz i szyję żyrafy. Po głowie przebiegła mu myśl, że może Lily była adoptowana.

Za kobietą-koniem cichutko ze schodów zszedł Harry. Spojrzał na Syriusza, ten porozumiewawczo skinął mu głową. Z pokoju dobiegł ryk Vernona.

\- Bachorze! Co to ma znaczyć!?

\- Harry, idź, jestem za Tobą – spokojnie powiedział Syriusz. Poprawiając ostatni raz ułożenie różdżki ukrytej w rękawie, tak by mogła łatwo znaleźć się w ręce, gdy będzie potrzeb,a.

Chłopiec przekroczył próg pokoju, a tuż za nim był Black. Vernon Dursley ze swoją tłustą, nalaną gębą wykrzywioną w grymasie wściekłości siedział na fotelu przed telewizorem. Dudley na kanapie, a Petunia stała obok męża.

\- Ty! - wysyczała Petunia. Nie wiadomo czy chodziło jej o Harry'ego czy o Syriusz.

\- Ja – odpowiedział Syriusz. Z krzywym uśmieszkiem, którego nie powstydził by się żaden członek starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Blacków.

Petunia Dursley z domu Evans rozpoznała Syriusza mimo przyzwoitych i normalnych ubrań oraz oczywistych oznak, że czas nie był dla niego łaskawy. Dobrze zapamiętała najbardziej aroganckiego i wulgarnego z dziwolągów, z którymi zadawała się jej siostra i miała czelność przedstawić rodzinie. W głębi swej przesiąkniętej żółcią i jadem duszy Petunia była nawet trochę wdzięczna Lily, że zdecydowała się na Pottera, a nie na Blacka. Od razu gdy tylko w telewizji pojawiły się informacje o poszukiwanym Syriuszu Blacku, Petunia wiedziała, że to nie żaden terrorysta, a oszalały dziwoląg. Wolała jednak nie irytować Vernona tą wiadomością, on był taki nerwowy, nie dość że ten bezużyteczny bachor Lily, to jeszcze kolejny wściekły dziwoląg, który się urwał ze smyczy. Zdaniem Petunia to by było stanowczo za dużo dla skołatanych nerwów męża.

Natomiast głowa rodziny nie rozpoznał w dziwnym, chudym mężczyźnie poszukiwanego terrorysty z IRA. Jego przetłuszczony móżdżek usilnie planował jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Bez wątpienia obcy wszedł do jego domu bez jego zgody, ale Petunia chyba go poznała. Na dodatek wydawał się mieć coś wspólnego z bachorem, oby sam nie był jednym z dziwolągów. Pomyślał, że chyba jednak lepiej będzie na razie załatwić sprawę pokojowo.

Zaś Dudley ze znudzoną miną wyjadał orzeszki z miski i mało uwagi zwracał na dorosłych, myślami ulatując do następnego posiłku.

Harry czekał co się stanie.

Syriusz nie mówił nic i się uśmiechał jak Draco Malfoy syn pięknej Narcyzy w Hogwarckim Ekspresie, patrzący na spetryfikowanego Harry'ego Pottera ze złamanym nosem w jednym z pierwszych rozdziałów „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi".

\- Vernonie... to jeden z NICH – przerwała ciszę łamiącym głosem Petunia.

\- Bingo, Pizdunio Dupsley – wysyczał Syriusz.

W tym momencie Vernon pojął grozę sytuacji i rzucił się z rykiem w stronę czarodzieja. Harry patrzył na to przerażony. Lecz trwało to tylko chwilę. Różdżka znalazła się w ręku Syriusza, który w błyskawicznie wysunął się przed Harry'ego i niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie galaretowatych nóżek. Ot z pozoru niezbyt groźne, taki czar dla walk dzieciaków z pierwszych lat Hogwartu na korytarzach przed lekcjami, ale w pewnych sytuacjach skuteczne. Pod Dursley'em ugięły się nogi i z całą swoją ponad stukilogramową masą zwalił się z hukiem na podłogę, a pod wpływem wstrząsu jedno ze słabiej umocowanych zdjęć Dudley'a ze ściany spadło na podłogę.

Zebrał się w sobie, wydał się taki jakby większy, poczuł podobną euforię jak w chwili gdy zdobył tą różdżkę. Dla Syriusza scena, która właśnie się rozegrała była kolejnym krokiem na drodze do odzyskania siebie. Fakt użycia magii na kimś ucieszył go, nawet jeżeli w tym wypadku użył tego w słusznej sprawie. Od zawsze uwielbiał czarować aby sprawić komuś krzywdę. Płynąca w żyłach krew Blacków kipiała w tych chwilach z radości, doprowadzając go jeszcze większego zjednoczenia z magią. To był jeden z powodów, dlaczego w szkole był jednym z głównych prześladowców innych uczniów. Wprawdzie nie popadł nigdy w skrajność taką jak ognista Bellatrix (wysłanie na prawie pewną śmierć Snape, zdaniem Syriusza się nie liczyło, bo robił tym przysługę ludzkości), ale też pozostawał mimo skłócenia członkiem swej rodziny. Kość z kości, krew z krwi.

Omiótł wzrokiem scenę dramatu, którą stanowił salon na Privet Drive 4 i zaludnioną przez postacie, uśmiechającego się teraz Harry'ego, próbującego pełznąc po czerwownym jak jego twarz dywanie Vernona, przerażoną Petunię stojącą jak zamurowana i Dudley'a tępo patrzącego się na czarodzieja. Black wodził różdżką celując to w jednego, to w drugiego Dursley'a. Już wiedział co z nimi zrobić, najchętniej zabawiłby się całą noc, ale niestety czasu nie miał zbyt wiele. Spodziewał pojawienia się aurorów albo Dumbledore, w końcu ktoś postawił magiczne bariery i alarmy na tej posesji.

\- Bella byłaby ze mnie dumna – westchnął.

Zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Chcesz się na nich zemścić za wszystko?

\- Tak – odpowiedział szczerze chłopiec.

\- Dam ci narzędzie zemsty. Trzymaj różdżkę. – Podał kawałek drewna chłopcu, ten pewnie ją chwycił. - Teraz nią lekko machnij.

Z różdżki wyleciały rachityczne czerwone iskry. Jest dobrze, pomyślał Syriusz, powinno się udać.

\- Teraz uważnie słuchaj. Wyceluj różdżkę w któregoś z nich i powiedz głośno „kru-ki-o" i najważniejsze. Myśl, najbardziej jak tylko możesz, jak bardzo ich nienawidzisz i chcesz ich skrzywdzić. Ten czar zada im ból.

Wiedział ile Harry ma w sobie nienawiści, goryczy i pragnienia zemsty. Nie był biegły w legitymencji, a bezróżdżkowa i niewerbalna była jeszcze trudniejsza, a wykonał ją wtedy w ogrodzie gdy pozyskał zaufanie Harry'ego. Nie chciał tracić czasu na tłumaczenie tego co chce zrobić, a ta metoda po prostu była szybsza. Jedyne co zdołał dzięki jej zobaczyć to właśnie te emocje. Dlatego teraz wpadł na pomysł by to chłopiec ukarał Dursley'ów. Nie żeby sam miał większe opory, ale Harry'emu się należy wynagrodzenie za lata udręki. Na dodatek wbrew pozorom klątwa cruciatus była technicznie prostym zaklęciem, bez skomplikowanych inkantacji, ruchów różdżki, najważniejsza w niej była wola zadania cierpienia, chęć do tego.

Zaś użycie przez Harry'ego poprawnej wymowy w restytuowanej wymowie łacińskiej powinno ułatwić sprawę. Co by Syriusz nie powiedział złego o swojej rodzinie, to nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Blackowie dbali o edukację swoich dzieci. Dlatego jako jedna z niewielu rodzin od małego wpajali swoim potomkom prawidłową wymowę Łaciny, która wpływała na siłę zaklęć. Najszlachetniejszy język nie bez powodu był używany jako werbalny składnik czarów. Jego precyzja i piękno sprawiły, że idealnie współgrał z magią. Nawet cywilizacje, które miały własną odmienną od europejskiej tradycję magiczną jak hinduska czy chińska, zarzuciły większość inkantacji w swych językach na rzecz łacińskich. Poprawnie wymówione zaklęcie znacznie ułatwiało sprawę, oczywiście przy magii niewerbalnej prawdopodobnie nie miało większego znaczenia, ale brakowało rzetelnych badań tematu.

Harry Potter wycelował różdżkę, niegdyś należącą do Dedalusa w ciotkę Petunię i się szeroko uśmiechnął, ale nagle zmarszczył czoło i zmienił cel na Dudley'a. Stwierdził, że dużo więcej cierpienia spowoduje ciotce i wujowi, który poprzestał w tym czasie swoje daremne wysiłki i leżał nieruchomo, jeżeli oni będą musieli się patrzyć na to jak ich ukochany syn cierpi. Na nich jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

\- _Crucio_ – wykrzyczał (oczywiście z taką wymową jak powiedział mu Syriusz), a czerwony promień pomknął w stronę Dudziaczka.

/X/

Magiczne przyrządy w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu zwariowały. Ruchome części kręciły się, światełka migały, gwizdki gwizdały. Istne pandemonium. Fawkes omal nie spadł z grzędy. O nie, teraz to już przebrała się miarka, uznał piękny ptak. Rozpostarł swe dumne skrzydła i poleciał po Dumbledore. Dla feniksa jasne było, że nie będzie się Dumbledore bawił na imieninach, a on tutaj spać nie może. Lepiej by coś z tym szybko zrobił, bo jak nie to Fawkes się spali.

 **Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenie mojej historii. Nie miałem długo weny, ale wczoraj jakoś tak siadłem i napisałem większość tego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał.**

 **Takie małe wyjaśnienie, bo w jednym z poprzednich rozdziałów była mowa o Transformersach. Owszem film to kwestia zeszłej dekady, ale długo wcześniej Transformersy były serią zabawek jednego z amerykańskich koncernów, kręcono o nich też animacje.**

 **W sprawie układu domu i posesji Dursley'ów. Na HP-lexicon jest mapka Privet Drive 4. Są okna od strony ogrodu i Syriusz obawiał się, żeby nikt przez nie jego nie zobaczył. Natomiast ściana od boku posesji, od strony garażu, jest praktycznie ślepa, jedynie małe okienka ze schodów i z łazienki tam wyglądają. Zaś między domem i garażem jest wąskie przejście, to nim Syriusz dostał się do ogrodu. Ale chyba lepiej będzie wrócić do rozdziału i opisać dokładnie.**


End file.
